wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
BlightWings
BlightWings are owned by TreeDragon please do not steal or I will report. Description BlightWings are long, serpent-like dragons with flat heads. Their thick, rubbery scales can be greys, browns, or -more uncommon- royal blues, with lighter colored undersides. They have four short, stubby horns and long talons with curved claws. Frills adorn their necks right behind their heads and they have special luminescent scales on them, and their mouths have sticky, glowing saliva. Their light reflectant eyes can be a range of amber to a sea green. Their wings are small, with three fingers instead of four (not counting elbow(??) finger). Their tails are long and strong, developed to grip onto stalagmites and columns. Abilities BlightWings normally have flint stones concreted in their mouths, normally on the roof of their mouth and the back of their tongue. The flint they consume is concreted together to their mouths with their saliva. The flint can't work alone, so that's why they have a special organ for fire or electricity (never both!). When both work together, it can create either shocks of electricity or combustions of flames. Though their fire/electric shocks will, however, need time to recharge if used too many times. The recharge time ranges from three hours to a day and a half, depending on how much a BlightWing strains it. Their rubber scales repel most electricity, but they don't repel fire. Fire When a BlightWing can breath fire, they shoot a cloud of fine combustible powder, and then light it with their flints. Although this may seem strong, it can backfire (literally) if the opponent lights the powder first. So these dragons tend to ready their flints before sending out the powder. A good battle tactic is to shoot this powder onto a dragon's face, especially if they are readying their own fire. although if this is used to late, the fire could damage both dragons. Electricity When a BlightWing can shoot electricity, they spit out a small cloud of finely grounded metal, then lets the sparks out to conduct through the metal powder. They are naturally quicker to do this than that of fire, or else the metal powder will fall to the ground. A good battle tactic is to spray some metal onto the opponent then shock them, though you must get close to do this. Luminescence BlightWings have illuminescent scales on their neck frills, and when they pull up their frills, they can shine light in the direction they're facing. The light they create with their glowy scales can be reflected through their eyes, allowing them to see much more easily in the dark. Their neck frills are also used to find a mate, the brightest frilled male normally gets a mate first. These frills are normally white, though royalty have purple luminescence. Climbing BlightWings are suburb climbers, with their long talons and curves claws, they have much ease gripping onto rocks. They also use their tails to grip onto columns and stalagmites/mites, mostly used when they are about to leap to another foothold. They only use their wings to either hold onto walls or glide when they jump off of things, they are not great fliers and would rather stay on the ground than fly. Eggs An average Wing egg would be a light blue or white color, they glow brightly, so its hard to hide them. These dragons like to nest in or around glow worm pools, so their hatchlings will have something to eat when they hatch. Hatchlings Hatchling BlightWings have soft skin, and when they come out of their shell, they breath through their skin in case their egg was laid underwater. The hatchlings can't digest meat when they are very young, so they eat insects such as earth worms, glow worms, etc. When they first hatch their skin glows, but this glow only lasts for two months. BlightWing hatchlings are also natural climbers, so they can reach the glow worms on the ceilings of most BlightWing hatcheries. Royalty Royalty have a private nesting ground, where there are a few land nests and a purple glow worm pool. The eggs/hatchlings are guarded 24/7 and are trained to be queen from hatchday. Behaviour BlightWings are very social, their whole tribe is basically a pack of loyal dragons. They'll fight another dragon off if they threaten even the oldest of BlightWings. These dragons are also very protective of their offspring, they'll check in on their eggs many times a day, sometimes they stay with their nest the whole incubation period. Diet Their diets consists of insects and fish. They mostly eat insects, but will fish if they are on the surface and are near the water. Names Their names may be based on animals that like underground, or they may be based on electricity and/or fire. They may be in one to two word names. examples; Flarespark, Magma, Mole. Category:Fanmade Tribes